


Chika-Cherry Cola

by Call_Me_Clarence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, I got high and banged this out in like five minutes, I mean kinda yeah, I'm being forced to post it so don't blame me, M/M, is it crack?, savage garden - Freeform, savage garden cherry cola, this is so dumb i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence
Summary: Dean gets the Savage Garden song Cherry Cola stuck in his head thanks to his AU counterpart. Destiel smooches ensue. Short 'n' Stupid.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Chika-Cherry Cola

Dean is secretly listening to Cherry Cola by Savage Garden while alone in the impala, parked in front of the Bunker. He felt like a teen trying to take a midnight toke where his parents wouldn’t smell it. But hell, the song had been stuck in his head since AU Dean and Sam drove into the Bunker with it blasting out of their mint green mini coop, what was he supposed to do??

And if Sam heard him listening to Savage Garden he’d never live it down. Car it was.

So he was shocked when during the chorus, when Dean had his eyes closed and was singing along quietly, the passenger side door was wrenched open and somebody climbed in with him.

“Wha--?! I don’t--this is--Cas? What are you--?”

Cas silenced Dean’s confused rambling by grabbing him by the back of his head and kissing the ever-loving shit out of him. 

Dean will admit maybe he chased after Cas a little when he started to pull away.

“Oh-kay” Dean said jiltedly, blinking at Cas in shock. Was he having a 90’s music-induced hallucination?

“Okay?” Cas asked, brow furrowed, looking from Dean’s lips to his eyes.

Dean gave a half-smile, still a little breathless, “Yeah.” 

“Good,” Cas said gruffly, leaning forward to give Dean another quick kiss, before leaving the impala as quick as he’d entered. 

“Okay,” Dean said to Baby’s steering wheel, the sounds of Cherry Cola completely blotted out as he relived the moment over again, touching his lips as he did so and not quite believing that had just happened. 

Dean’s phone buzzed in his pocket, it jolted him.

Cas: 

Just a confirmation, we are officially together now.

Another buzz.

Cas:

And by together I mean an intimately romantic and sexual (yes?) relationship. 

Dean chuckled at yet another text, back to back to back.

Cas:

If you’re amiable. 

Dean decided to put the poor guy out of his misery before he could dig himself into an even deeper text-freakout. He had a stupid smile on his face as he replied.

Dean:

  1. Of course I’m ‘amiable’ (that’s a yes)
  2. Where did you go?



Cas:

Your room.

“Oh,  _ hell yes _ .” 

Dean quickly pulled the keys out of Baby and jogged off towards his room. Savage Garden forgotten in the player. Which would be discovered, loudly, tomorrow when Dean, Cas, and Sam were headed off to a hunt. 


End file.
